


The Roommate

by Kerukit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerukit/pseuds/Kerukit
Summary: Rin is a quirky and bubbly woman is looking for a new apartment and moves in with three single guys: a Casanova with wandering hands, a bartender with a temper, and a guy who is too serious for his own good. What can possibly happen?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Roommate

**The Interview**

_Two weeks ago_

‘’ I can’t believe I’m doing this Sango!’’

‘’ Cmon girl! You came this far. You can’t back out now!’’

Fear was threatening to take over Rin as she was riding in the back of a taxicab. She was glad to have her cousin Sango on her phone, supporting her from a distance.

‘’ I still can’t believe you convinced me to ride a taxi… _naked_ ‘’ she whispered the last word hoping the driver was not eavesdropping on her conversation. She knew her effort were in vain when the driver gave her a questioning look through the mirror when she whispered the word naked.

Yes. She was naked, but not entirely.

She had a beige trench coat on but was very bare underneath.

Some would say she might be crazy, but she had a good reason.

Rin was on her way home to surprise her boyfriend, Bankotsu with an afternoon of hanky-panky. They have been together for more than a year now and living together for 6 months. They were happy, but Rin felt that something was missing. It was not that the relationship was boring but adding a little spice did not hurt anyone.

So, with the help of Sango, she devised a sexy plan and made sure Bankotsu would be home, not expecting her at all. A good plan.

Now, here she was, nervous and naked underneath a trench coat.

_Easy-peasy._

‘’ It’s for the good cause Rin. He’s a guy! He’s going to love it and fuck you senseless all afternoon!’’ exclaimed Sango loudly in the phone.

Rin visibly blushed an impossible shade of red at Sango’s choice of word. ‘’ Not so loud, and don’t say it like that, it’s not romantic.’’ she said, while imagining her cousin probably rolling her eyes at her answer. ‘’ Anyways, I just arrived home. I’ll call you later. Bye!’’

‘’ Have fun! ‘’ said Sango before hanging up.

Rin put away her phone in her and took out money to pay for her cab ride. The driver wiggled his eyebrows at Rin in a suggesting manner as he took the money from her hand.

Red with embarrassment, she quickly exited the car and made her way in the apartment building.

Soon after, Rin arrived at their door, and rested her hand on the doorknob.

 _It’s now or never! Spicy is always good_ , she told herself before she went in the apartment.

As she went in, the place was silent except for Bankotsu’s snoring. Rin slammed the front door shut loudly and the effect that she was looking for happened because she heard his snoring stop and a slight curse.

She waited for him to emerged from the bedroom, while she was playing with the coat’s belt nervously.

_Courage!_

Her boyfriend finally emerged from the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his girlfriend standing in the middle of their living room.

Now is my chance!

Rin pulled on the belt and the coat fell open, pooling around her feet to reveal her nude body to her boyfriend. She saw his jaw dropped and it gave her the fuel to continue with her plan.

She started swaying her hips to a made-up tune she was humming.

‘’ Bum bum bee-dum!’’ she hummed while walking in a sultry manner swaying her hips left to right. In her exaggerated movements, she accidently knocked over the lamp that was on the coffee table.

It didn’t deter her because she was too far gone in her routine to notice. She quickly turned to give a boyfriend a nice view of her butt and gave it a little shake and continued to hum her made up song.

‘’ Do you think I’m sexy ba-bum ba-bum!’’ she sang while shaking her bum a bit more.

‘’ You should’ve told me you wanted a threesome Bankotsu. ‘’ said an unknown voice.

Rin froze in her spot, abruptly stopping her dance and quickly turned to see another man standing beside her boyfriend. The stranger in question was wearing her pink flowered night robe!

‘’ The performance was cute, but I would have done it better, don’t you think babe?’’ said the stranger while giving a peck on Bankotsu’s cheek.

Realization dawned over her as she looked between her boyfriend and the other guy, and humiliation washed over her as she looked at her current naked self.

Damn! She forgot she was naked!

She quickly went to gather her forgotten trench coat to cover herself…

* * *

_Present day_

‘’ So basically, it was like I was in a sitcom where the audience goes ‘ohhhhhhh’ when something happens to the title character, and when the character realizes her current situation, the audience starts laughing again. ‘’ Rin explained in a very casual matter.

She was currently sitting in a living room, where two men were looking at her dumbfounded, when the third man simply pinched the bridge of his nose, in what could be in annoyance.

One of the men who had dog ears and long silver cleared his throat.

‘’ Um, we asked you if you had any pets.’’

Rin blinked at him and suddenly let out a small giggle.

‘’ Oh, I’m sorry, I tend to ramble on when I’m nervous. Telling my life story to strangers! ‘’ she said still giggling, but quickly composed herself as she felt she might start rambling again. ‘’ I don’t have a pet, but my cousin Sango does. A cute demon cat called Kirara. she’s cream colored with black…’’

‘’ Is your cousin attractive? ‘’ asked the other man who had brown hair, indigo eyes with pierced ears. She believed his name was Miroku.

‘’ Well Sango is tall and athletic. She used to do some modeling but didn’t like it that much…’’

‘’ Are we going to meet this Sango? ‘’ he asked, while earning a punch on the shoulder from the one with the dog ears.

‘’ She was supposed to be here with me for the interview, to make sure you weren’t creeps or murderers.’’ Rin said.

‘’ Well the only creep here is Miroku, and he’s pretty harmless.’’ said the dogged eared guy. Was his name Inuyasha? She has such a bad memory.

‘’ Don’t insult me in front the lady, Inuyasha. ‘’ _Ha! She was right!_ ‘’ I was merely making conversation with our future roommate.’’

Future Roommate!

Does it mean…

‘’ So, I got it?! ‘’ Rin asked, excitedly.

‘’Not so fast.’’

For the first time since she arrived, the third man spoke. He had a baritone voice and had silver hair just like Inuyasha but had a silkier look to it. He also had markings on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. Rin thought that his markings looked like beautiful drawings. She briefly wondered if the two were related since they had the same type of hair and the same amber colored eyes. However, his eyes were more piercing, as in he could peered into her soul.

Even if he was a bit intimidating, Rin held her ground and patiently waited for him to continue.

‘’ The rent for this entire apartment is 480 000 yen per month, meaning your part of the rent is 120 000 yen and there are the utility charges such as water and electricity. Are you able to make it?’’ he asked.

‘’ Goddamit Sesshomaru! Are you trying to scare the girl?’’

The man in question gave a low growl.

‘’ Unlike you, little brother, I do not ask useless questions. Furthermore, I do not want another one that cannot pay their rent in time’’ he replied while glaring coldly at Inuyasha.

‘’ It’s not my fault if sometimes I don’t get hours at the bar! ‘’ he barked back.

‘’ Then get another job. ‘’

As the two brothers started to bicker and Miroku trying to mediate the situation, Rin took the opportunity to look at the trio. They were a little bit rough around the edges, but she decided that she liked them. Watching them argue did not disturb her, in fact she found it funny.

Before she could stop herself, a small laugh escaped her, and the three men stop abruptly to look at her.

Aware of the three pairs of eyes on her, she cleared her throat. ‘’ I am an entry level kindergarten teacher and I make around 5 000 000 yen per year. Does that answer your question?’’ she finished innocently.

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru gave one simply reply.

‘’ Fine.’’

And with that, he got off the couch, made his way to the front door and left the apartment, leaving the three remaining adults alone.

_That was weird._

Rin looked at the two remaining guys and Inuyasha broke the ice.

‘’ I guess you got it kid.’’

A small squeal of delight left her, and she got up to hug her new roommates.

‘’Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won’t regret it!’’

A new apartment at last! She wouldn’t have to sleep on Sango’s couch anymore! No offense to her cousin but it was so uncomfortable!

Rin let go of the two men and gathered her purse to leave. During her way towards the door, she was humming another made up song.

‘’ This is Rin’s new adventures! With her three new roommates… cha-cha-cha!’’ she sang in her falsetto voice.

She was singing and skipping until she finally left the apartment, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku in silence with confused expressions.

‘’ Did she just make up a theme song about herself right now?’’ Miroku asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I usually post on ff.net but I wanted to try to post here instead and try my hand at comedy. The story is based on the show New Girl and watching Jessica Day made me think of Rin. So for currency and stuff, it's not going to be that accurate, but the full rent is in the 4000$ per month and her salary is around 45 000$ per year. I hope you like it!


End file.
